


vampires and detectives

by a spot of elle grey (minniemoments)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Drabble, Implied Relationships, Jongdae is used to his antics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/a%20spot%20of%20elle%20grey
Summary: Jongdae's a vampire that's blending in by working as a detective for the local police force. Byun Baekhyun is his partner of the last two years - they work well together and he's almost (almost) thankful Byun found out his secret and can aid in his efforts to blend into human society. He just doesn't understand why the human has to be such a pain in the ass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on BaekChen's costumes in this
> 
> ***this drabble was written without much proofreading, so... sorry about that.

bbh: where are you?

kjd: Near the punch bowl.

bbh: wait…

bbh: don’t tell me you’re dressed like the vampire

kjd: It’s a costume!

bbh: really?

bbh: you don’t consider this too ironic?

He’s about to text a response, but his partner sidles up next to him, covered in bandages and what look like string lights used for the holidays.

“Jongdae,” Detective Byun greets, taking advantage of their mission to drop honorifics.

He swallows down the urge to chide the human, not sure of who’s listening to their conversation. He’s thankful for the bandages covering Byun’s mouth, positive that there’s a grin hiding under there.

“Baekhyun,” he says cordially, smile tight, “Seen anything interesting this evening?”

Detective Byun steps closer, crowding into his space. He’s close enough that even beneath the bandages he can smell the scent of his bath soap and a light aftershave. No one pays them much mind, save for a look of disapproval from a passing donor that decided against a costume tonight.

“Aside from a vampire dressed like a vampire?” Detective Byun murmurs, hand resting on his waist, “Nothing interesting at all.”

“It’s practical,” he remarks, then through gritted teeth, “I strongly doubt this level of proximity is merited.”

“No,” Detective Byun says, hand sliding lower, “But PDA makes humans uncomfortable, so call it an extra step of security.”

“Detective,” he warns, patience waning. He’s been forced to make small talk most of the night and the fact that their suspect hasn’t appeared is frustrating. Perhaps they received a bad tip.

“Ten o’clock,” Detective Byun states, all business again, hand leaving his body altogether.

He sees their suspect, known only by the alias Mr. Xiu, mingling with the district attorney, dressed in a simple tuxedo. If the district attorney is involved, then this would turn into a federal matter. The district attorney laughs at something, touching Mr. Xiu’s hand, then leaning close to whisper something.

_ “Why don’t we go somewhere more private?” _

_ “Mmm, I’d enjoy being able to discuss our business venture over this brandy I recently acquired.” _

“Anything?” Detective Byun asks, both hands settling on his hips and nose near his collarbone.

“They’re in business together, but no details,” he reports, trying to swallow the irritation of having his personal space invaded once again.

“Want to follow?” his partner asks and the words ghost over his skin.

“No, we’re to surveil,” he says, hands gripping Byun’s wrists harshly enough to cause pin-pricks of pain, but nothing that will damage, “Enough of your antics, detective.”

“Bite me if you’re that upset about it,” the human taunts, leaned close enough that the words are just shy of a whisper.

He can feel Byun’s heartbeat quicken, but he smells arousal on his skin instead of fear. He flashes his fangs and leans closer to get Byun to submit. The invitation is more enticing tonight as his frustration over this case grows.

Byun winks and backs down, offending hands leaving his hips. He nods his head to where Mr. Xiu and the district attorney are - they’re waiting near the coat check area.  _ Damn it _ .

“Pleased with yourself?” he asks, releasing the detective’s wrists.

“Depends on if we’re getting a single or double tonight,” Detective Byun says.

“Don’t you ever tire?” he asks exasperatedly.

“No,” Byun says with a grin, “And if we check into a single, you’d know first hand.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still unbeta'd and the characterization might be funky, but I needed more of this AU.
> 
> Btw apparently Baekhyun has type O blood.

“You’re staring again, Jongdae,” Detective Byun notes, making a sharp right turn to keep pace with the cab.

“I’ve told you not to address me that way,” he says, sliding his eyes along the column of Byun’s neck. The moonlight highlights the light sheen of sweat on the skin there.

“And I’ve told you that we’re friends,” his partner says, narrowly catching the light, then with an insufferable smirk, “Besides, you didn’t explain your staring. See something you like?”

“Do friends regularly proposition each other?” he asks, irritated, “I’m just hungry is all and your driving is giving me a headache.”

They screech to a halt and the cab runs a red light, zipping off into the distance. A sporty vehicle pulls up next to them at the light, blasting some electronic song and starts revving its engine. Beneath the sound of heavy bass and synth, he can hear Byun’s heartbeat pick up and the part of him that naturally enjoys the cat-and-mouse routine of theirs makes him shift into the cat.

“Baekhyun,” he says, pitching his voice lower, “Aren’t you going to offer up that pretty neck of yours?”

The light turns green and the sports car zooms off, engine sounding like a lawnmower, but Byun delays for a moment, gripping the steering wheel. After a tap on the shoulder, he comes to and proceeds forward, obeying the speed limit since the cab is long gone. 

“Fuck you, Jongdae,” Byun says, but the tone is too breathy, “Last I checked, there’s at least two bags of A negative in the cooler, so put your fangs away.”

“And if I want O positive?” he says, tracing two fingers along a vein in Byun’s neck.

The car jerks to the shoulder of the road, nearly crashing into the metal barrier, then corrects course. He laughs, pulling his hand away.

“God, you’re an asshole,” Byun says, running a hand through his hair and relaxing into his seat again.

“I’m simply returning your attention from tonight’s mission,” he says, a snicker still on his tone, “Don’t be so blue.”

Byun clicks his tongue and turns on the radio, using the knob to change stations until landing on the news station that keeps track of traffic events. He turns up the volume, but so far it’s only information on road conditions and any road closures for construction.

“That was just to blend in,” Byun states, glancing in the rear view mirror. There’s a vehicle that’s been following them since they lost the cab.

“Lying is a sin,” he says, eyes following Byun’s, “How long have they tailed us?”

“A few miles now,” Byun says, making a quick right off the small highway they’d been on, “If lying is a sin, then where does your existence rank?”

“Touché.”

The headlights of their car turn off and Byun makes a few more random maneuvers to shake the tail. They wind up in a residential neighborhood, but their tail is gone. 

“ _Reports are coming in of an accident involving a cab and eighteen-wheeler,”_ the female radio anchor reports, _“The drivers of both sustained serious injuries. Mysteriously, the two passengers of the cab disappeared from the accident before officials could arrive.”_

“You don’t think that’s our suspect, do you?” Detective Byun asks, forehead wrinkling and mouth drawn tight.

“There’s a chance,” he says, exasperation creeping into his voice, “Either way, this case is going to be taken over by the feds as soon as we turn in our report.”

“Damn it,” Byun curses, “This has been our case for months. Months of watching and learning and dead ends and now it’s about to be handed over to some assholes from DC. God, I need a drink.”

“Tell me about it,” he agrees, rubbing his temples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to scold me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aspotofellegrey).


End file.
